<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idea by BecauseSin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727906">Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin'>BecauseSin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" ¿Por qué pensaste que era una buena idea?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– ¿Por qué pensaste que era una buena idea? – gruñó Sting, recostado sobre la cama.<br/>– ¿Yo? ¡Fue idea tuya! ¡Tú querías tener un concurso de comida!<br/>– Sí, pero tienes que detenerme cuando tengo malas ideas. Es tu culpa. – Rogue no pudo contener un resoplido de diversión. Sting era ridículo.<br/>– Deberías estar agradecido de que me convenciste a mí y al resto del gremio. Tu charla sobre amistad y estrechar lazos fue muy motivante.<br/>– ¡Al menos tú deberías ser inmune! ¡Se supone que debes detenerme"<br/>– ¿Por qué te estás quejando tanto? Parecías divertirte. Todos se divirtieron.<br/>– Me duele el estómago – Dijo Sting con un puchero, después de un corto silencio. – Y ni siquiera gané.<br/>– ¿No que el punto era divertirse con el gremio? Creo recordar que tu discurso iba por ese lado.<br/>– ¡Tú también querías ganar!<br/>– Sí, pero yo no me estoy quejando.</p><p>Sting se dio la vuelta hacia un costado, mostrándole la espalda y Rogue frunció el ceño. Se sentó a un costado de la cama y preguntó</p><p>– ¿Cuál es el problema?<br/>– Nada.<br/>– ¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?<br/>– No lo estoy.<br/>– Lo estás.<br/>– No.<br/>– Dime.</p><p>Hubo una pausa y justo cuando Rogue pensó que no recibiría respuesta, Sting dijo.</p><p>– ¿Qué tal si engordo?<br/>– ¿Qué con eso? – preguntó Rogue, porque no entendía el punto.<br/>– No vas a quererme más.<br/>– ¿Por qué no lo haría?<br/>– Porque… ya sabes.<br/>– No sé. No veo por qué debería tolerarte menos.<br/>– ¿Es esa tu forma de animarme?<br/>– Es sólo lo que creo.</p><p>Sting volvió a rodar,esta vez para mirarlo, y preguntó.</p><p>– Entonces, ¿prometes que no vas a dejar de tolerarme, aunque me ponga gordo y feo?<br/>– No veo por qué serías feo, pero, ¿sí? Si aguanto tu horrible personalidad, supongo que puedo soportarlo todo.<br/>– Ahora eres cruel.</p><p>Rogue se rió y le desordenó el cabello. Sting era ridículo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>